The present invention relates to an endoscope connecting device which connects a connector of an endoscope to a socket of a power source.
A connecting device, which connects a connector provided at a light guide cable of an endoscope to a socket of a power source to electrically and optically conduct the power source to the endoscope and which also enables the connector to be connected to gas and water feeding systems, is known.
The connector has a light guide tube, a gas feeding tube and a plurality of contact pins, which are projected toward a recess portion formed at the end of a connector body. In other words, the base end of the light guide tube, the gas feeding tube and the contact pins are enclosed by an engaging column which is formed with the recess portion.
As endoscope cleaning techniques have recently made progress as well as endoscopes, the entire endoscope has been formed in a waterproof structure and has been dipped in a medical solution for disinfection and irrigation. Since the recess portion is formed at the end of the connection body as described above, and the light guide tube, the gas feeding tube and the contact pins are projected in the recess portion, detergent will remain in the gaps between the tubes and between the pins in the bottom of the recess portion after they are taken out of the detergent, and such detergent cannot be wiped off.
Another connector has been developed in which the entire structure has been altered; the end of the connector body has been formed as a flat surface, a light guide tube and a gas feeding tube have been projected from the flat surface and a plurality of contact pins have been protruded on the outer peripheral surface of the body. Since this connector does not have a recess portion at the body and the light guide tube, and the gas feeding tube and the contact pins project from the outer peripheral surface of the body, detergent adhering to the surface can be readily wiped off after irrigation.
When the structure of the connector is thus entirely altered as described above, the structure of a socket of a power source to be connected to the connector should also be changed to match the connector. However, the power source is expensive, and it is not accordingly economical to prepare a plurality of power sources with different sockets for the altered connectors.